


Postcards

by lasairfhiona



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orlando sends postcards</p>
            </blockquote>





	Postcards

**Mexico**

He sat on the balcony, the oppressive heat of the day had given way to a pleasantly warm evening. Being on an upper floor with the rest of the cast allowed him to see the night sky above the glow of light from the rooms below. He had his feet propped up on the rail as he watched the specks of light cross the sky from the planes carrying people to exotic destinations or home to their loved ones. His script lay on his lap unopened, while the beer in his hand dripped condensation on the cover adding to the dirt already there. With his other hand he waved a postcard about, drying the coffee ring he'd put on it so he could scribble another cryptic message and send it off.

It was just another in a string of tacky postcards he'd sent. Some had topless women. Some had men with bare butts. Some were too gross to talk about but *had* to be sent. He made it his mission to seek out the tackiest ones he could find. Without meaning to, he'd enlisted Sean in his mission and his friend had come up with a few doosies for him to send to the fellowship -- the most outrageous being sent to the one who would be the most embarrassed by it. That was Sean's stipulation... He couldn't help but laugh when his friend's evil nature came out.

This one, while tacky, was different. As soon as the coffee ring dried, he's simply write "wish you were here" and sign it with a flamboyant "OB". Others had given antecedents about filming or Billy and Dom's visit. But now that it was back to work and their visit over, he felt the loss again. There was always a sense of withdrawal even after a few of them got together. It was also at times like this that he missed Viggo the most. He missed hearing about the latest painting, the poem that was giving him trouble or the photographs. He missed the stories about the horses and he missed his photography lessons.

His incessant questions about the photographs Viggo was taking while they were filming Rings had earned him photography lessons. Since then, like Viggo, he almost always had his camera with him. Johnny had dubbed him 'Mr. Camera Man' and then demanded, nicely, copies of the pictures. Eric and Brad called him Jr. Paparazzi while Sean, just shook his head when he heard the click of the camera. He was used to having a shutterbug around.

Thinking about the pictures gave him an idea. He'd take his camera around town and using every lesson Viggo had ever taught him, he'd shoot pictures and have them made into postcards. They would be what he sent to Viggo instead of the funny, tacky ones. It would be his way of giving his own form of art back to the artist. His teacher.


End file.
